


Tavros and Eridan in: Mostly Empty Closet

by RustyGalaxy, scrapmice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I will fight Hussie with these hands, M/M, canon is dead and i killed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyGalaxy/pseuds/RustyGalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmice/pseuds/scrapmice
Summary: I'm just a gay boy who wants eritav fluff and you know they say if you can't find it, make if yourself.---Eridan likes lending Tavros his clothes, but his closet is becoming a lot more empty.





	Tavros and Eridan in: Mostly Empty Closet

Eridan was sorting through his closet. A pair of old tennis shoes (gross), a hot pink and purple scarf (he vowed to never touch that candy again), and a T-Shirt with a graphic of a fish flipping the bird (thanks, Sollux.) He groaned. Since when had his closet diminished to just that and some pants? He could've sworn he had a full selection of shirts and sweaters a week ago. And a week ago, he was definitely not wearing a shirt with a meowbeast on it. Frustrated, he fumbled his phone out of his pocket and hit his matesprite's contact.

"Hey, Tavvy can I ask for some help wwith somethin'?" the words were out before Tavros had time to say "Hey."

A confused voice on the other line, "Yeah, uh.. whats up?"

"I can't find any of my _fuckin'_ clothes and all I havve in my closet is some gag gift shirt Captor gavve me an some tennis shoes." Eridan raised his hands, as if Tavros could see that over the phone. "I am LITERALLY wearin the shit I slept in. Tavv I am dyin' I cannot continue my day lookin' like this." A pause on Tavros's side. Eridan raised an eyebrow, as if Tavros could hear that over the phone. "I don't even havve my cape!! Wwhat the fuck is an Ampora wwithout his cape?"

"Eridan... you do remember last time I visited right?"

"Yeah, you had one of my swweaters on an you looked absolutely adorable so I let you keep it." Eridan pushed around some more things in his closet.

"And... the time before that?"

"Wwe wwere wwatchin a movvie an you spilled soda on yourself so I lent you a shirt. Wwhat's the point?" He shuddered. He still needed to get rid of the stain on the couch.

"Eridan... I've borrowed an article of clothing from you.. for the past two weeks... every time I've visited."

Eridan puffed, "And??"

"Uh, most of your wardrobe is on my floor, babe." Eridan looked over at his closet, and back to his phone, seeming to deflate.

"Oh." That explained it.

"Yeah, oh."

"Can I-"

"Yeah. I'll swing by in a bit."

"Thaaank you baabe," Eridan drawled. At least Captor's fish shirt could continue its peaceful death at the bottom of his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gamers heres some fuckening wholesome eritav instead of cheating


End file.
